Beautifully Different
by wolfymel14
Summary: Julia Whyl had an awful accident a year earlier and now has to wear a brace on her leg, but can still walk. Julia is ignored at school because of her injury, but she becomes amazed by the one and only Jasper Hale. JasperXOC


**Okay, so I just had a brain storm. **

**Julia Whyl comes to Forks, Washington to reconnect with her Aunt Bella. Julia had an awful accident a year earlier and now has to wear a brace on her leg, but can still walk. Julia is ignored at school because of her injury, but she becomes amazed by the one and only Jasper Hale.**

**An AU fan fiction. Jasper has no one. Alice is with Edward and now a Hale (Rose's sister). Rose is with Emmett and Bella (Aunt Bella) is married to Jacob Black (Uncle Jake) and they have a little girl named Carolina. Bella is human and Jake is still a werewolf. (I am not a Jella fan. [Jacob and Bella]) **

**Please review, I love you guys! Tell me if you like this! ~ Wolftmel14**

***~Beautifully Different~***

I sat on the uncomfortable airport chair, day dreaming of my life before the accident. Now I am shunned and ignored because of my stupid leg. Me and my mom were in the car happily singing along with the radio when a semi-truck came skidding toward us. It crushed our car, and my leg; my mom only with a few scratches and burses.

Now I wear this dumb brace/cast thing that allowed me to walk. But it didn't help the pain; emotional and physical. My Aunt Bella was late. I was staying with her because my mom and dad were moving to China and could tell that I hated Virginia now that my life has changed.

My friends, used-to-be-friends, ignored me, didn't say one word, didn't even acknowledge me. I turned into a little speck in the dumb community of Jamestown, Virginia. And I reverted to wearing black, putting blue streaks in my hair, getting a nose-ring, and hating the world.

***~Beautifully Different~***

"Julia, I'm so sorry that we're late." Bella wrapped here slender arms around me. I didn't hug her back; I just grimaced at the annoying pain in my leg. She rubbed my back and gave me one last squeeze before letting me go.

"It's fine." I played with my necklace, trying not to think about the pain in my leg. Bella tucked my black hair behind my ear, smiling at me.

"It's so good to see you again, sweetie." I nodded at her, staring off into space.

A warm hand petted my head, snapping me back into reality. I jumped away from the hand, gripping my necklace, and scowled at my Uncle Jake.

"Hey, kiddo." I glared at him, nodding again. "Come on, kid. We need to get going. Carolina is going to drive Alice crazy." Bella laughed and put her arm around my shoulders, leading me out to the car while Jake carried my bags easily to his decrypt little car.

I slumped down onto my new bed, blasting the volume on my iPod. _Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink_ pulsed through my head, and I let out a whimper. The whimper wasn't caused by my leg; I just really needed to scream.

My annoyingly bulky leg clanked on the bed brace, and Bella came into the room.

"Julia, dinner's ready; steak and potato casserole." I sat up, pulling my ear-buds out, and smiling slightly at her.

"Be there in a sec," I swung my legs off the bed, standing up. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, cursing to myself. I put my arms under me, willing myself to get up. I held onto the bed frame and eased myself up. I took a deep breath, and walked to the table as if nothing happened.

"Julia," Jake said between bites. "Some of our friends, they go to your school, are going to pick you up tomorrow to take you to school with them. They're excited to meet you." I rolled my eyes and picked at my food, "Yeah wait till they find out I'm a handicap." I mumbled under my breath, taking a bite of my steak.

Carolina clapped her hands together and squealed in joy. "Alice, Alice!" She chanted. Carolina was a beautiful little girl. Silky smooth black hair, like her dad, and creamy white skin like her mom's. She had striking green eyes, just like mine. But her eyes were so much prettier than mine.

"Cool, thanks." I went back to eating, and listening to their small-talk back and forth, trying to get me to talk. Once I was done, I smoothed the napkin on the table, putting my silver-wear on my plate, and limped into the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"I'll be reading," I mumbled to them once I came into the room. Bella nodded at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I pulled my favorite book, _**Gone by Michael Grant **_off of my now full book shelf and layed on my bed. I stared at the pages, trying to concentrate on the story, but my mind kept wondering to thing non-_**Gone **_related. I thought about this new school, these people who picking me up tomorrow, and finally finding someone that I was meant to be with. But I hadn't. Standing on the side-lines of people wonderful lives, that's what I do. Just a back-drop.

I buried my face in my book, sighing loudly. God, I wish I lived I the _**Gone-**_world. I mean it would stink, no older kids. I would poof. And I would probably be on the wrong side.

My braced leg, there mocking me, layed there. I wished deeply that I had never gotten in that stupid accident. That I would have a normal life. And find someone to love me

***~Beautifully Different~***

Tears soaked my pillow, and a little drool. Clear and deceiving, and an awful reality. I forced myself to get up, turn my alarm off, and drag myself to get ready for this awful day. Grabbing randomly from my closet, I pulled on some clothes. I put my **one shoe **on, black with yellow, orange, and red curvy stripes on the side. Grabbing my bag and hoodie, I limped into the kitchen, settling on a small bowl of cereal.

Uncle Jake kissed the top of my head, walking into the room, sipping his coffee. He gave Bella a kiss, then Carolina.

"Morning, family. It's a beautiful day, and it's gonna be good, right?" He looked at me, expecting me to answer.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Great day." I finished my food, rinsing out my bowl. I sat back in the chair, when the door-bell rang. Aunt Bella rushed to the door, pulling it open, and squealing like a little girl.

"Alice! It's so good to see you! How's the boyfriend?" I heard a jingling laugh, then a musical voice.

"Great, he's amazing. Love him to bits. Where's your niece?" I hid my face behind my multicolored hair. That's right; I put green streaks in it last night. I ran my black nail-polished nails across the table cloth, trying to keep myself calm, and bored.

"Julia, come on! Your ride is here. I want you to meet them!" Them? As in more than one? Holy freaking crap, I don't want to do this.

I gave Uncle Jake a less-than half-hearted smile and waved at Carolina.

"Bye, bye Jwila!" I laughed slightly and said bye to her, walking to the door.

A beautiful girl, kinda pixie-like, stood there grinning at me. She was almost as tall as me, just an inch shorter. Which was saying something, because I'm usually the shortest person in the class.

She jumped at me and hugged me tightly, "It's so good to meet you, Julia. Can I call you Jules? I love your shirt! I'm Alice!" She said all this quickly, me barely able to understand her. I laughed a little and pulled away. She lopped her arm through mine and pulled me along.

"Have a good day!" Aunt Bella yelled, as Alice pulled me to a yellow Porsche.

"Alice, I love your car. I've always wanted one!" She laughed, putting her petite hand on the handle.

"Wait till you see what's inside." The door opened the door and a man, really handsome one, was sitting in the driver's seat. His hair was a beautiful reddish-brown, and he shared the same golden eyes like Alice.

"That's my boyfriend, Edward." He smiled at me and waved. Alice pulled the front seat forward, and I climbed into the back, my stupid brace tripping me and I fell softly into the seat, I straightened up quickly and buckled my seat-belt.

Alice stayed attached to my side, talking away, or kissing Edward. Feeling incredibly awkward, I tried to get away, but Alice just pulled me back and kept talking. Man, she's strong for a little person. People in the hall way laughed as I walked by, staring at my bulky leg. I scowled at them, trying to hide behind my hair.

"So, Julia, you wanna eat with us at lunch? Me and my family?" I nodded at her, finally escaping into class, handing the teacher my note. He skimmed over it and gave me a smile. He scratched at his reseeding- hair line, and looked at the people in the class.

"Class, this is Julia Whyl. Please make her feel welcome. Julia, your drama partner will be Mr. Hale. Mr. Hale please raise your hand." My heart about threw-up then ate me alive as I saw this amazing person. His hair was like wheat, all curly and blond. And eyes life yellow orbs, much like Edward and Alice's. I held my breath as I limped to the back of the room, sitting in the seat next to the beautiful person.

"I'm Jasper Hale," He said in a Carmely-smooth voice, causing me to practically melt in my chair.


End file.
